Death's Grudge
by OwenCrabtree
Summary: Owen travels to Japan to find out what happened to his uncle only to find out there is a evil spirit making him crazy. He trys to help his uncle take it down but was that the wrong choice ?
Death Grudge

Everyone told me to not go back but I couldn't resist it was like darkness dru me in, it was like evil drooped from the walls in a black mess of destruction. I was visiting my uncle in Japan he was in the hospital due to the mystery that happened in his house. People said he crazy. He described a woman with long black hair and skin as pale as freshly fallen snow wearing a long white gown t her ankles. He said she was the reason for the deaths.

When I got to the hospital the smell of all the chemicals instantly rushed through me. I went t the front desk and asked for my uncle's room. "Hi. Can you please tell me which room Seth Moore is in? He's my uncle" They looked at me with a face of confusion. After thinking and staring for quite a while I realized that I was in Japan. Now I knew what the problem was it just created more. "Hello I'm Asuka. You're looking for Seth yes?" I looked at her not knowing what she said because her accent was so strong. I slightly nodded my head and gave a little smile. "Come with me" She grabbed my wrist and took me down what looked like a never ending hall.

We kept walking down the hall it was like she was rushing. She kept tugging on my arm each time I looked back. We turned quickly and she smacked the door open by barging in to it as if we were police raiding a house. She pulled me in and I looked up to her and smiled and said "You know they made door handles for a reason right?" She didn't look impressed by my comment. She just gave me the death stare while pointing behind me I turned with hesitation and fear. With my eyes wide open I saw my uncle lying on a hospital bed with wires everywhere. His eyes were wide open and looking to the roof. He looked as if the world just crumbled in front of him. I stood by his side repeatedly saying his name getting louder and louder to see if it would affect him. He didn't move at all. I took a deep breath and walked towards the door. Before I knew it he sprung up like a Jack in a box and stared right in to my eyes while crying. I went closer to him but again he didn't move. At this point I got very scared I kept my eyes wide open while walking backwards to the door then his arm flung from his side and he grabbed my wrist with great presser. My eyes widened like an owls. He started whispering words at first I couldn't hear. I repeatedly yelped down his ear "What do you mean?" he carried on crying and whispering until he screamed the words more clear than ever " DONT'T GO IN" I whimpered and tried to pull away from him but his grip was very tight. The doctors ran in like a hoard of bulls and pinned him down to the bed. With his last breath to me he screamed "DON'T GO IN MY HOUSE!" I walked out of the room backwards to make sure I was safe until the door slammed closed. I stood still for a while just staring at the door thinking what to do now. I slowly walked back up the hall towards the exit. I looked to the sky seeing the clouds move to the way of the wind. I was getting calmer until i seen a pure white face appear from nowhere in the windows reflection i turned around and no one was there.

It was the next day. I got out of bed knowing what this day was going to do to me. I stood up wiping my face and looking at the rain crash down to the floor. I walked down stairs grabbed my coffee and got dressed. My day was set in stone I need to know why my uncle got so crazy over that house. How to find out better than to go there myself. It was only a house what can a roof and walls do to you to make you act that strange? Maybe his friend's deaths prevented him from seeing what's real in life but that just created more questions. Who killed them and why was my uncle the only one to live?

I got to the house. It was very early in the morning so I wouldn't be distracted by the others around me. The house across from me lighted up like a Christmas tree. Someone was in the very top window. I could tell because the light shined through the gap of where the curtain was open. Where the person was looking through to see me. I stood there for a while keeping one eye on the window to see if they were looking at me or if I just happened to be in the place I was standing. I looked slight and then got the courage to fully turn my head to see who it was but when I turned the curtain shut and the light went off. It was obvious that they didn't want me to know who it was.

I decided to ignore the person in the window and focus on why I was actually here. I opened the gate and as it creaked so did my eyes with fear. I slid through the gap of the gate and glared up and down the walls of the house. I can't explain the feeling greatly but it was like something called out to me from the house. The impression of great rage and revenge rushed through my body although I had no need to feel those emotions. I got angrier every second but with no reason to be. This was the moment I knew something was in that house with the ownership of great evil with in its soul. I opened the door slightly with one foot I and one foot out. The smell of musk hit me as the thought of murder flew through my brain. I took the breath of a lifetime and was about to full go in until "Wait don't go in!" It was Asuka running from the house from across the road. I didn't notice it was her at first until she got closer. As I looked at her running towards me something grabbed my wrist I looked to my wrist and seen pure white hand gripping it with immense perisher. My eyes again widened while black hair came through the door. With my other hand I slammed it against the door frame and turned around. Asuka opened the gate. I ran towards her but before I made it to her I flew back. The door shot open and my back slammed against the wall. As I fell to the floor smacking my face with blood splatter I looked up and seen the door shut close with aggressive force. While I tried to get up with one hand on my back I heard a movement from upstairs I looked to the top stair and seen black hair fall besides the post. I got so scared I fell t my knees and then the floor with the weakness in my back it made it feel like the end. Then the noise that can only be explained as a crackling breath bounced from wall to wall and pierced my ears as I seen her, the woman my uncle explained long black hair, pale white skin and the long white gown the only thing he didn't mention was the blood splatter all over her clothes. I tried my best to crawl over to the door but maybe this was my end. Was all of my hard work in school and work came to this?

To Be Continued…..


End file.
